1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to communication technologies, and particularly to a photoelectric conversion device and an optical fiber coupling connector.
2. Description of Related Art
An optical fiber coupling connector includes a photoelectric conversion device and a number of optical fibers. The photoelectric conversion device includes a number of light-emitting modules, a number of light-receiving modules, and an optical coupling module. The optical fibers correspond to and are optically coupled with the light-emitting modules and the light-receiving modules one-to-one through the optical coupling module. Each of the optical fibers includes a core portion and a cladding layer partially wrapping around the core portion. The optical coupling module is configured for guiding light emitted from the light-emitting modules to the core portions of the corresponding optical fibers and for guiding light from the core portions of the optical fibers to the corresponding light-receiving modules.
The diameter of each of the core portions is very small, for example, the diameter of a core portion of a multiple mode optical fiber is in range from 50 micrometers (μm) to 100 μm, and the diameter of a core portion of a single mode optical fiber is about 9 μm. The larger the cross-section of light from each of the light-emitting modules is, the larger the cross-section of the light exiting from the optical coupling module is. Therefore, the optical coupling module will incompletely guide the light from the light-emitting module to the core portion of the corresponding optical fiber if the cross-section of light from the light-emitting module is too large. This decreases the optical coupling efficiency between the light-emitting modules and the optical fibers.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a photoelectric conversion device and an optical fiber coupling connector having the photoelectric conversion device, which can overcome or alleviate the above-mentioned problems.